


Celos: Una tragicomedia de tres actos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [26]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, Comfort, Condoms, F/F, F/M, Fans, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Groupies, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Orgasm, Partying, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Twincest, Underage Drinking, bed talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 23] No son celos como tal, “pero lo que es mío es mío” y punto final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Acto I: Tom.

**1.- Acto I: Tom.**

Los siete primeros días en el autobús de la gira trajeron consigo seis mañanas de desvelo, cinco trifulcas por tardarse demasiado en el diminuto baño compartido, cuatro cenas que consistieron en hamburguesas grasosas y de dudosa higiene preparadas en tugurios de mala muerte, tres ciudades por visitar, dos conciertos magníficos y un cumpleaños por partida doble: El de los gemelos.

También una fiesta dedicada a Tom y Bill en un club de Berlín, lo que dejó como saldo cuatro adolescentes alcoholizados hasta la médula y ganas de seguir festejando incluso pasadas las tres de la mañana.

—¡Fiiieeessstaaa! —Gritó Tom al entrar en el autobús de la gira, torpe como nunca y por poco dándole a Gustav en la cabeza con la botella de vodka que aferraba desde antes de salir del club.

—¡Hey, eso pudo doler! —Lo sujetó el baterista justo a tiempo para evitar que el mayor de los gemelos se cayera por culpa de un simple escalón—. Mira por dónde vas, caray.

—Oh, Gusti —se inmiscuyó Georgie—. Déjalo, es el chico del cumpleaños. Hoy puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

—¿Y yo qué? —Hipó Bill, hasta entonces adormilado luego de varias rondas de tragos fuertes—. ¿No es mi cumpleaños también?

—Técnicamente no es cumpleaños de nadie ya, pasa de medianoche —les recordó David, el único sobrio dentro del grupo—. Y como es tarde, espero verlos en sus literas lo antes posible.

—Awww, Dave, pero si mañana tenemos un día libre —le recordó Bill, haciendo un puchero que jugara a su favor—. Hemos sido tan buenos en lo que va del tour, deja que veamos el amanecer, ¿sí?

Su manager rodó los ojos. —Hacerme carantoñas no funciona cuando tienes el delineador corrido, Bill, pero está bien… Pueden ir a la cama cuando lo deseen, lo único que les pido es que no vomiten en ningún lado que no sea el retrete. Seré compasivo con ustedes y los despertaré después de mediodía cuando lleguemos a la próxima ciudad, pero espero obediencia absoluta, resaca o no resaca.

—¡Sí, obediencia! —Gritó Tom de vuelta y con la misma voz excitada de antes.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Georgie a David—. Seguro que en cuanto se acueste en su litera se calla y se duerme. Los demás comeremos pastel y veremos alguna película o algo así…

—¡Algo así! —Saltó Tom de vuelta, empinando la botella de vodka y bebiendo un trago largo—. Uhhh, ¿dónde está Bill?

—Idiota, aquí —lo abrazó su gemelo desde la cintura y lo guió al sillón más cercano.

David pareció reconsiderar el dejarlos a solas en el autobús y viajar él en la camioneta tal cual estaba organizado, pero decidió que sus miedos eran infundados. Pasaba de medianoche y por mucho, ¿a dónde iban a ir si por las siguientes doce horas estarían dentro de un vehículo en movimiento? Incluso si algo ocurría, el conductor tenía órdenes de detenerse en el arcén al menor disturbio y llamar al propio David.

—Bien. Descansen. No rompan nada. Buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños, chicos. Recuerden, ¡no hagan nada que yo no haría! —Se despidió de todos, cerrando la puerta del autobús y encaminándose a su propio transporte.

Una vez a solas y tras comprobar que el vehículo se movía tal como venía haciendo en la última semana, fue Gustav el que propuso irse a la cama y descansar.

La noche había sido una que podría catalogarse como pesada, porque tras un día repleto de entrevistas para los periódicos locales, una revista y una estación de radio, Jost había insistido en salir a uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad, asegurándoles que la promoción de verse en el sitio más chic de Berlín sería buena tanto para la banda como para el tour. Por supuesto, los gemelos no habían opuesto resistencia alguna, demasiado excitados por la idea de celebrar su cumpleaños dieciséis años en un sitio que no permitía la entrada a menores, y de paso abusando del privilegio mientras pedían a la barra toda clase de bebidas cargadas de alcohol, dejando así como resultado el que estuvieran ebrios hasta el tuétano y que al día siguiente la perspectiva de una resaca descomunal los hiciera lamentar su decisión anterior.

—Vaya par… —Se burló Georgie de los gemelos, sacándose los zapatos y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Luego de ella misma beber un par de copas y bailar sin parar al ritmo de la música electrónica, lo que más le apetecía era desnudarse y buscar refugio bajo las mantas de su litera.

—¿Insinúas que estamos ebrios? Porque sí es así… ¡Pues sí, carajo! —Se soltó riendo Tom, haciendo amago de volver a beber de su botella pero impedido de ello porque Bill se la había arrebatado y la tenía pegada a los labios como si se tratara de un biberón y él fuera el bebé más grande y alcohólico del mundo.

—Anda tú, la revelación del siglo —intervino Gustav, el menos ebrio de todos porque se había pasado la noche con la misma cerveza en la mano y sin salir del reservado que había sido sólo suyo.

—Buh para ti, Schäfer —le sacó Bill la lengua al baterista—. No reconocerías la diversión aunque te bailara conga vestida de… de… ¡Pollo!

Tom celebró su ocurrencia con una nueva sesión de carcajadas y entre los dos terminaron con lo que quedaba de la botella de vodka.

Viendo que era más fácil unírseles que luchar en su contra, Georgie sacó el pequeño pastel con el que David se había aparecido a primera hora de la mañana, y tras quitarle los restos de cera que le quedaban en el betún, lo partió en cuatro trozos perfectos, uno para cada quien en plato desechable y un tenedor plástico. Aplatanándose luego frente al televisor y eligiendo un DVD de los pocos que tenían, terminaron viendo Rápido y Furioso por segunda vez desde que estaban de gira.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana y con el sol vislumbrándose a lo lejos, fue decisión unánime el retirarse a las literas y descansar mientras podían, porque un sexto sentido les avisaba que David no los iba a dejar dormir tanto como quisieran, día libre o no.

—Uh, Tom —se dirigió Georgie al mayor de los gemelos—, antes de que lo olvide, tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Regalos? —Se entrometió Bill.

—Sí, pero en singular y no para ti, idiota —le dio la bajista un golpecito en la frente—. Sólo para Tom.

—Ow, ¿pero por qué? Somos gemelos, cumplimos años el mismo día, no es justo.

—Bueno —se cruzó Georgie de brazos—, tampoco lo fue que olvidaran _mi_ cumpleaños, pero en vista de que fue Tom y nadie más que Tom el que se tomó la molestia de ir a ver cómo me encontraba y también fue Tom el que me prestó ropa ese día, pues que así sea, sólo Tom tiene un regalo de mi parte.

Ajeno al gesto de contrariedad en el rostro de su gemelo, Tom se frotó las manos con deleite, deseoso de ver qué tenía Georgie para él. —Pero bueno, ¿qué es?

—Lo que tú quieras. En vista de que aquel día me comporté como una loca errática y no opusiste resistencia a ninguna de mis peticiones, haré lo mismo contigo. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, mientras no cueste más de lo que Dave nos va a pagar en un salario, no debe ser ilegal, ni puedo matar a nadie, mucho menos a estos dos —señaló a un Bill tristón y a un Gustav con el ceño fruncido—, pero aparte de eso… Ajá, eres libre de elegir lo que más quieras.

Tom abrió grandes los ojos. —Es broma, ¿no?

—Nop, a menos que no quieras tu regalo…

—¡No, claro que lo quiero! Espera, uh… —Tom atrapó el piercing de su labio con los dientes y tiró fuerte—. ¿De verdad puede ser cualquier cosa?

—Mientras no sea ilegal, demasiado costoso o implique asesinatos, sí, ya te lo dije, cualquier cosa —asintió Georgie solemne—. ¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo?

—Para nada —le brillaron los ojos al mayor de los gemelos—, ya sé lo que quiero y lo quiero ahora mismo.

—¿Desayuno? —Adivinó Georgie, una ceja arqueada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea esto de-… —Intervino Gustav, pero Georgie lo hizo callar en el acto con un certero ‘shhh, no eres el chico del cumpleaños’.

—Quiero… —Se lamió Tom los labios—. Quiero tocarte los senos.

—¡Tomi! —Chilló Bill—. No hablarás en serio…

Pero Tom ni siquiera había terminado de formular su petición. —… por debajo de la camiseta y el sostén —finalizó su oración, logrando con ello un silencio sepulcral dentro del vehículo.

Los ojos de Bill se clavaron en Georgie a la espera de una respuesta (o mejor una bofetada), y los de Gustav en Tom, incrédulo de lo que éste había tenido el nervio de pedir como si nada.

La gran sorpresa la dio Georgie al ponderarlo por espacio de cinco segundos y asentir resoluta. —Por mí bien. ¿Ahora mismo, dices?

—Seh —admitió Tom—, ahora mismo.

—Tomi, por favor —pidió Bill aferrándose al brazo de su gemelo, las cejas contraídas en el centro de su rostro y aspecto de estar a punto de llorar—. No bromees así.

El mayor de los gemelos haló a Bill del brazo que le agarraba y se lo llevó al otro lado de la pequeña sala, murmurando con él en voz tan baja que ni Gustav ni Georgie podían escucharlos.

—¿Hablas en serio con dejarlo hacer eso? —Inquirió Gustav a duras penas; en la garganta sentía atorado un puño que se abría y cerraba al grado de cortarle la respiración si condonaba su existencia—. Georgie…

La bajista suspiró. —No es nada, ¿sabes? Es Tom y sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, en verdad que no es nada. Pensé que pediría tenerme de esclava personal una semana o encargada de lavar sus calcetines sucios; en comparación, no es nada —repitió por tercera vez.

—¿Por qué lo haces, uh? ¿Por qué? —Trató Gustav desesperado de ver algo de razón en todo eso, pero Georgie fingió no escucharlo y le volteó la cara—. David se pondrá furioso si se entera. Sabes bien lo que pasará si uno de nosotros-…

—¡Lo sé, Gus, lo sé! —Estalló la bajista, el rostro contraído y la voz tensa—. Y no me importa. Tom es inofensivo, mucha charla y poco del resto. ¿Quiere tocarme por debajo de la ropa? Bien, porque sé que no significará nada para ninguno de los dos y estoy en paz con esa idea porque nada pasará; mi mayor preocupación será sólo si tiene las manos heladas y nada más.

Gustav la miró incrédulo. —No te entiendo, es más, creo que estás borracha y no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Al contrario, Gus —afirmó la bajista—, sé lo que digo y entiendo lo que hago. Algún día tú también lo harás, y comprenderás por qué esto no tiene significado alguno.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Georgie se puso en pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos, aún discutiendo a base de siseos y palabras escupidas con veneno, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tom, guiándolo rumbo a las literas sin importarle el aspecto desconsolado de Bill, quien se quedó en su sitio sin fuerzas para seguir suplicándole a Tom que no lo hiciera. Era una batalla perdida y el menor de los gemelos lo asumió como tal con cada paso que los alejaba.

A su vez, Gustav se hundió en el sofá en el que estaba sentado y fijó la vista en el reloj del reproductor de DVD’s. Las 06:14 parpadearon titilantes y el tiempo empezó a correr, lento como nunca antes.

En acuerdo tácito, ni él ni Bill -que para entonces se había desmoronado bajo su propio peso y descansaba con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas- se acercaron al área de las literas.

Hicieron falta veintiocho minutos para que Tom y Georgie volvieran a aparecer.

 

—¿Suave?

—Sí, mucho.

—Bien…

Tendidos de costado y con Tom abrazando a Georgie desde atrás, no costó mucho proseguir. La bajista guió la mano más cercana de Tom por debajo de la camiseta que vestía y ésta siguió el rumbo por inercia hasta ahuecarla alrededor de uno de sus pechos, aún por encima del sostén.

—Blandito —apretó el mayor de los gemelos, y la bajista dejó escapar un gemido.

—Despacio…

—Quiero tocar… Quiero… Uh, yo… —Balbuceó Tom, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de la bajista, entre el cabello y la nuca, mareado por la peligrosa sensación de estar algo haciendo que no debería.

Obediente, Georgie se inclinó hasta quedar acostada sobre su frente y Tom aprovechó para alzarle la camiseta desde atrás y sacársela sin problemas. Recostada ahí, Georgie exhaló aire y esperó en vano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé cómo… Es difícil —buscó Tom en vano los míticos ganchitos del sostén. No fue sino hasta que la bajista se rió, que el mayor de los gemelos entendió que algo ahí fallaba.

—Idiota, no todos los sostenes son iguales —rodó Georgie hasta quedar de espaldas y guiar sus manos al centro de sus pechos, soltando el seguro que ahí se encontraba—. Listo.

La penumbra en la litera no permitió ver mucho, pero igual Tom le bajó los tirantes por los hombros y se deleitó con las formas y figuras que sus dedos adivinaban en la semioscuridad. Cuando su pulgar al fin rozó uno de los pezones, Georgie apretó las piernas y se estremeció completa.

—¿Se siente…?

—Rico, sí.

—Oh…

—¿Tú y Bill…?

—¿Sí?

Georgie suspiró. —Ven acá.

Tom así lo hizo, recostando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Georgie, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho femenino y escuchando los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

—¿Sigues ebrio?

—Un poco, ¿y tú?

—Algo. Más sí que no. La cabeza me da vueltas.

—Oh… A mí también. Es como estar dentro de una lavadora gigante.

—Mmm, qué buena definición.

Guardando silencio, cada uno pensando en quien les esperaba a una habitación de distancia, no tardaron en amodorrarse y buscar un mejor acomodo. Tom abrió la boca y succionó el pezón más cercano, mientras Georgie jugó con su cabello y masajeó detrás de sus orejas.

—¿Habías hecho esto antes?

—Sí —murmuró Tom entre succiones.

—¿Pero no con una chica?

—No, chicas no.

—¿Sólo Bill?

—Sí, sólo Bill —confesó Tom en tres palabras su secreto más profundo.

—Ya lo sabía —confirmó Georgie sus propias sospechas y también las de Tom—, al menos estaba muy segura de ello.

—¿Y tú y Gustav…?

—Sí, es obvio, ¿no?

Tom rió, y el piercing de su labio rozó a Georgie de manera tan íntima que ésta dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suave silbido.

—Seh, salta a la vista. El pobre debe de estarse revolcando ahora mismo en su propio charco de celos…

—… al lado de Bill, ¿no te jode? —Rió a su vez la bajista, tapándose la boca con una mano—. ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Querías torturarlo con el monstruo de los ojos verdes?

—Eso y… —Apretó Tom los pechos de la bajista con ambas manos—. En realidad quería ver por qué tanto alboroto. Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Ah sí? —Arqueó Georgie retadora una ceja—. ¿Y qué tal?

—Quiero un par que me dure toda la vida —hundió Tom el rostro en la curva que se formaba entre los senos de Georgie—, y quedarme así hasta el final de mis días.

—Bobo.

—Más bien iluso, dudo que Bill acepte ponerse un par de silicona. Estoy jodido.

—Pobre niño —palmeó la bajista su cabeza repleta de rastas—. Pobre, pobre, pobre…

—Uh, sí, pobre de mí —inhaló Tom la esencia de Georgie y se dejó mecer por el toque que no sentía sexual, sino más bien maternal.

—Entonces disfruta mientras dure, porque es una oferta de única ocasión.

—Ow… —La rodeó Tom con los brazos, recostándose entre sus piernas y presionando lo que Georgie estaba segura, era su creciente erección contra su pelvis—. Perdón.

—La naturaleza, lo sé. Nada personal.

—Aún así pienso que eres sexy. Te lo haría sin dudarlo, bueno, si Bill y yo no…

—Entiendo, uhm, y… ¿Gracias? Si Gustav no existiera y eso… También eres lindo. A tu manera.

Tom hesitó antes de volver a hablar. —No lo volveré a decir nunca jamás en la vida, pero Georgie… eres genial. Por este regalo y por… lo otro. Ya sabes.

—Ajá, lo sé. Está bien, yo entiendo —le acarició la mejilla—. También eres genial, aunque ni loca lo repetiré estando sobria.

—Uhm…

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo pedir algo más?

—Oh, Tom… ¿Qué es? No abuses de mi generosidad y paciencia —le advirtió, pellizcándole la nariz tal y como haría de tratarse de un niño pequeño; de un modo, para ella, así lo era.

El mayor de los gemelos exhaló y el tibio aliento le hizo cosquillas a Georgie justo sobre el esternón.

—Un beso. En los labios. Sólo uno.

La bajista lo consideró. —Tú en realidad me odias y quieres que Bill me rebane la cara de a tiritas finas con sus uñas, ¿no es así? Confiésalo, sabandija bribona —volvió a tirar de su nariz respingona.

—También quiero que Gustav me muela a puñetazos, claro —ironizó Tom rodando los ojos a pesar de saber que Georgie no apreciaría la expresión—. No, por supuesto que no.

—Ajá… ¿Un beso nada más?

—Uno. Pero que valga la pena.

—Tommm… Después de hoy negaré siquiera que ocurrió, pero… Ok. Uno solo.

Gateando hasta quedar sobre ella, Tom miró a Georgie bajo la escasa luz que reinaba en el reducido espacio y la vio tal y como Gustav la veía; era hermosa. Y en verdad, de no ser porque él ya tenía a Bill y no necesitaba nada más en la vida para sentirse completo, la amaría tal y como merecía. Bien entendió él en el aquí y el ahora por qué Gustav la amaba incondicionalmente.

Cerrando los ojos, Tom se inclinó sobre ella y la besó por todo el rostro; en los párpados, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, las comisuras de la boca y por último en los labios. Un beso lánguido y sin prisas que involucró una pizca de lengua y que terminó al cabo de largos minutos.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué, y… Feliz cumpleaños…

Roto el momento, Tom esperó paciente a que la bajista volviera a vestirse, y tomados de la mano, los dos fueran en búsqueda de sus pares; Georgie por Gustav quien se negó a alzar la vista del suelo pero se dejó guiar hasta su litera por ella, y Tom por Bill, de quien recibió un mordisco en el hombro pero que soportó estoico porque era lo justo.

Con la salida del sol mientras el autobús avanzaba veloz por la carretera, los cuatro se retiraron a dormir, y en sus cabezas quedó de modo diferente el significado de lo ocurrido.

En el caso de Gustav, detonándose una bomba que no tardaría en alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros de banda con su potencia.

 

Por largos y tensos días después del cumpleaños de los gemelos, Gustav se negó a hablarle a Georgie. O a mirar en su dirección o estar en la misma habitación que ella… Y la lista podría seguir y seguir por el infinito de no ser porque Georgie se hartó de ello, y al cabo de tres días de ser tratada con la ley del hielo, acorraló a Gustav en el reducido baño del autobús a primera hora de la mañana y los encerró a ambos, convencida de que sólo así podría sacar algo claro de él y su reciente comportamiento.

—Sé que estás enojado, entiendo por qué, pero no me voy a disculpar porque no hice nada malo —afirmó, aún sujetando el picaporte con sus manos y mirando a Gustav a los ojos.

Éste frunció el ceño, de pronto consciente que no estaba solo en el pequeño cubículo. Antes de que Georgie lo interrumpiera, se estaba lavando los dientes y la pasta le picaba en la boca conforme los segundos pasaban y se veía sin palabras para decir.

—Enjuágate, anda —lo instó la bajista, bajando los hombros y aliviada de que al menos no había huido—, cuando termines podremos hablar.

—¿Hablar? —Inquirió Gustav con dureza después de escupir, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y la vista clavada impasible en el lavamanos—. No hay nada de qué hablar.

Georgie suspiró. —Gusti… No lo hagas más difícil.

—¡¿Yo?! —Gritó el baterista, pero al ver cómo Georgie se pegaba a la puerta, bajó el volumen de su voz—. ¿Yo soy el que hace todo más difícil? No, Georgie. No lo creo. Ésa eres tú —siseó, escupiendo el veneno que desde días atrás se lo estaba comiendo desde adentro como ácido—. ¿Tenías en verdad que hacer eso? ¿No te bastaba conmigo y pensaste, “oh, ahora Tom tendrá su turno” y voilá?

—Sabes que no es así…

—¡Es que yo no sé nada! ¡No entiendo nada! —La arrinconó Gustav contra la puerta—. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ¿En verdad dejaste que Tom…? Mierda, no quiero saber —golpeó la pared, y el ruido se dejó escuchar por todo el autobús.

—Gusti, cálmate por favor. Respira, ¿sí? —Posó Georgie con cuidado sus manos sobre los hombros del baterista—. Nada pasó ahí en realidad —mintió a medias—. Nada.

—¿Te tocó, Georgie? ¿Tom te tocó? —Preguntó el baterista, hundiéndose bajo el peso de los últimos días. Dicho así sonaba como si le mayor de los gemelos hubiera abusado de algún modo de Georgie, y aún a sabiendas de que no era así, Gustav deseó que lo fuera, si acaso, para mitigar la idea de que ella lo hubiera hecho por iniciativa propia. Dolía menos pese a lo bizarro que resultaba.

—Sí —dijo la bajista—, pero no significó nada para ninguno de los dos. Tú lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé —denegó Gustav con la cabeza—. Ya no sé nada cuando se trata de ti.

Georgie lo abrazó. —Claro que sí. Sabes bien que entre Tom y yo no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Era sólo un estúpido regalo, quería darte celos, ¿sí? Y fue idiota de mi parte, infantil. Me siento avergonzada y no volverá a ocurrir jamás.

—Georgie… —La estrujó Gustav desesperado, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—. No hagas eso, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo parecido. ¿Qué tal si…?

—¿Qué, Gusti? —Besó Georgie la mejilla del baterista—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo te tengo a ti, y Tom, él tiene a… ¿Sabes? No importa. Tom es igual que yo, en mi misma situación, y tampoco tuvo para él mucho significado lo que ocurrió entre ambos. Yo sólo quería darle algo que él jamás tendrá de otro modo.

—Estás loca y dices tonterías, no te entiendo —gruñó Gustav, abrazándola aún más fuerte y presionando sus cuerpos contra la puerta—. Georgie, ¿qué…?

Golpecitos tímidos en la puerta vinieron a interrumpirlos.

—Uhm… Erm… ¿Gus, eres tú? ¿O Georgie? Sea quien sea, erm… ¿Pasó algo? —Era Bill, y por la ronquera de su voz, acababa de despertarse—. ¿Chicos? Oí una especie de golpe y quería ver si están… ¿bien?

—Quita esa cara —le indicó Georgie a Gustav—. Todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

El baterista asintió, no muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a ese acuerdo de ‘aquí no pasó nada’, pero al mismo tiempo, conforme con ello.

Al abrir la puerta, Georgie se encargó de las explicaciones (“Gustav quería que le revisara un lunar en la espalda”), a lo que Bill arqueó una ceja retándolos a reírse por escudarse detrás de una excusa tan patética, pero Georgie se mostró inamovible y se escabulló diciendo que iba a desayunar.

—Así que… ¿Ahora se hablan de vuelta? —Tanteó Bill el terreno con Gustav, más asombrado por verlos comportarse de nuevo como antes, que mortificado por haber interrumpido su tiempo a solas.

—Algo así… —Murmuró Gustav, un tanto incómodo—. Y tú qué tal, ¿ya terminaste de castigar a Tom?

El menor de los gemelos volteó la cara. —No fue necesario. A fin de cuentas, no pasó nada, ¿no? Al menos eso me dijo Tom…

—¿Y le crees?

—¿Tú le crees a Georgie, uh?

—Touché —suspiró Gustav—. Supongo que es tener… fe.

—¿Fe? —Suspiró Bill a su vez—. Debe ser eso. El último recurso al que aferrarse.

—Seh —musitó. Fe, sonaba religioso. A incógnita y misterio, dos adjetivos que tendrían qué bastar para describir lo ocurrido entre Georgie y Tom.

«Ojos que no ven…», pensó Gustav en un viejo refrán aprendido años atrás. Si en verdad no había sido nada tal y como la bajista se lo quería hacer creer, Gustav podría con ello. El tiempo desdibujaría el rostro de la incertidumbre tal y como debía ser.

De momento, el monstruo de ojos verdes que hasta entonces no sabía que habitaba en su interior podría echarse de vuelta a dormir.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Acto II: Fans.

**2.- Acto II: Fans.**

 

Fans, fans por doquier. Bill era quien más tenía; las chicas se desmayaban por él apenas ponía un pie sobre el escenario y gritaban como descosidas en el proceso, siempre coreando su nombre y sus canciones hasta quedar con ronquera o por lo menos afónicas. Con Tom era parecido, pero sus fans eran menos inocentes, más dadas a tener dedos largos y manos traviesas, esto último para disgusto del menor de los gemelos, que no veía con buenos ojos el que Tom aceptara estampar su firma con marcador indeleble sobre el área de sus amplios escotes. “Van a pescar una pulmonía”, solía decir, seguido de un quedo pero firme “Zorras” y un bufido. A su vez el mayor de los gemelos se encogía de hombros y cambiaba el tema, pero siempre con el dichoso plumón imborrable en el bolsillo y listo a desenfundarlo como si se tratara de una pistola y él fuera el vaquero más rápido del oeste.

Gustav también tenía sus propias fans, pero eran las menos y también las más tranquilas. Chicas de atuendos normales, un poco tímidas para la edad y que con voz baja y oraciones repletas de “por favor” y “gracias” le pedían un autógrafo, un abrazo, o un beso en la mejilla las más atrevidas.

Georgie en el otro extremo… Lo normal sería que ella, por ser la única chica en la banda tuviera fans del género masculino. Y los tenía, pero eran tan pocos, que en el transcurso de tres semanas, Gustav llegó a contar un número inferior al que tenía de dedos en la mano. La mayoría de ellos bastante afeminados al estilo de Bill con maquillaje y ropas ajustadas, o descaradamente gays, y no es que Gustav tuviera algo en su contra por encontrar su crush con la bajista inofensivo, pero no podía dejar parecerle ese hecho un tanto raro una vez que lo consideraba todo en un mismo conjunto.

No, Tokio Hotel era una banda que atraía a gran parte de la población femenina adolescente (y a veces adultos jóvenes) en Alemania, y por ello, las fans de Georgie también eran chicas. Muchas chicas. Altas, bajas, con cabellos y ojos de todos colores, tímidas y descaradas, pero por encima de todo, lesbianas. Muchas lesbianas y alguna que otra bisexual descarriada a la espera de una oportunidad con la bajista.

—Uhm, qué lindo —escuchó Gustav a Georgie decirle a la fan en turno. Un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro reveló a la bajista sosteniendo una caja envuelta con papel de regalo y a una insistente fan haciéndola prometer que si volvía a la ciudad, la recordaría—. Claro, muchas gracias por todo.

—¿Otro más? —Susurró a su lado, firmando revistas y CD’s por inercia mientras avanzaban a la salida de la sala de conciertos y a la camioneta que los esperaba para llevarlos de vuelta al autobús, y de ahí a la carretera y a una nueva ciudad.

—Otro, sí —le sonrió Georgie a una tímida niña de no más de diez años que le tendió el booklet de su disco y lo recibió de vuelta autografiado—. No es que me queje… Son chocolates y creo que un anillo.

—¿De compromiso? —Se inmiscuyó Tom en la conversación, pero al instante se vio rodeado de brazos que lo halaban a la multitud alineada fuera del local y lo estrujaban, siempre anhelando algo de él. David no tardó en hacer acto de aparición, y entre él y uno de los miembros del staff lo regresaron a la ruta de salida que estaba planeada—. Joder, creo que un pezón me picó un ojo.

—Uh-uh, pobre Tom —le sacó Bill la lengua a su gemelo, sonriendo luego a la voz de “Bill, Bill, una foto” seguida de un flashazo de luz.

—Mira quién habla… Por cierto, hablando de pobrecitos… —Codeó Georgie a Gustav, señalándole a éste lo bien que parecía Bill encontrarse en su medio rodeado de fans y el amor que éstas le profesaban.

Costado a costado, Gustav acompañó a Georgie por el resto de la fila, aliviados los dos cuando al final la puerta de la camioneta se abrió para ellos y les permitió huir del lugar.

Amaban a sus fans, de eso no había duda, pero existía una línea que separaba lo ‘mucho’ de lo ‘demasiado’, y quedarse más de una hora después de dar un concierto para firmar autógrafos y convivir con una sonrisa cansada en labios entraba más en la segunda categoría.

—Mira a ese par —volvió Georgie a señalar a los gemelos, que en la parte trasera de la camioneta, se acurrucaban uno en torno al otro como dos gatos en una cesta diminuta—. Me dan envidia…

El baterista entendió a la primera de qué iba ese comentario, pero guardó las apariencias y resistió el impulso de reconfortarla; desde el asiento del copiloto y a través del espejo retrovisor, David los observaba.

—Gran concierto el de esta noche, chicos —los felicitó—. Las ventas de mercancía antes y después fueron más altas que en fechas pasadas, y el dueño del local incluso me dijo que desde hace una semana no había boletos disponibles porque se habían agotado.

—Woah, eso es genial —exclamó Bill aún con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su gemelo—, ¿no es cierto, Tomi?

—Seh —se estiró éste en todo el asiento disponible—. Más fama son más chicas y más-… ¡Ouch! —Saltó cuando las uñas largas y filosas de Bill se le clavaron en el brazo. Desde el día de su cumpleaños y lo ocurrido entre él y Georgie, el menor de los gemelos no toleraba bromas que incluyeran a Tom y a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto so pena de castigo corporal—. Es broma, es broma… ¿Chicas? ¿Cuáles chicas? Yo no vi ninguna. ¡Oh, espera! —Recordó de pronto lo de antes—. Casi había olvidado…

—Oh, no… —Se hundió Georgie en el asiento, consciente de que las siguientes palabras de Tom irían en dirección suya.

—¡Es cierto! —Se unió Bill a las pullas de su gemelo—. Yo también lo vi.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó su manager, un tanto divertido de ver como la bajista se iba poniendo más y más roja del rostro.

—Georgie tiene nooovia —corearon un tanto desafinados los gemelos.

—Mierda —se cubrió la bajista la cara con ambas manos—. Par de idiotas, cállense de una buena vez.

Pero aquello no sirvió más que para echar leña al fuego.

—Vamos, no lo niegues, que vimos la sonrisa que pusiste cuando esa chica alta y de cabello corto te dio su regalo. ‘Te obsequio este anillo, úsalo como prueba de mi amor’ —remedó Tom la voz chillona y excitada de la fan en cuestión.

—Argh, Tom, ¡te voy a matar! —Le tiró Georgie un manotazo certero que le dio al mayor de los gemelos en la coronilla de la cabeza—. ¡Y no te rías, no es gracioso!

—¡Pero es que sí lo es! —Se tronchó Bill de la risa en compañía de su gemelo, que a pesar del golpe y tener que sobarse el área afectada, tampoco podía contener las carcajadas—. Pusiste una cara… Parecía que te había pedido sexo.

—Erm… —Enrojeció todavía más la bajista—. Es que… Es que me pidió un beso.

—¡Woah! ¿En la boca? —Inquirió Tom, ya imaginando la escena—. Qué sucio. Y sexy. Uf.

—Espero que te hayas negado —intervino David—. A menos que…

—¿A menos que qué, Dave? —Preguntó Georgie, arqueando una ceja—. No me van esos rollos si es lo que quieres decir.

Su manager carraspeó. —Mmm, verás…

Georgie bufó. —¿Pero qué le pasa a todo mundo? De repente alguien me da un pequeño regalo y ya sospechan que soy lesbiana. A Bill también le dan regalos y no por eso lo tachan _más_ de gay.

—Pero a mí me dan regalos personas del sexo opuesto —señaló Bill lo obvio—, en cambio a ti… ¡Espera, ¿cómo que ‘más’?!

—Uhmp, no veo de qué presumes si te regalan sombra de ojos y brillo labial sabor cereza —remarcó la bajista, ignorando el otro comentario—. A mí me suena más gay eso, y mira que no sólo me pidieron un simple beso.

—Exactamente… Ugh, ¿qué te pidieron? Sé precisa —preguntó Gustav, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. En su mente, recreando escenarios un tanto subidos de tono y que con facilidad podrían llevarlo a un estado de pánico si se perdía en fantasías absurdas.

La bajista suspiró. —Nada demasiado… comprometedor. Sólo preguntas, como ni número de teléfono, mi idea de una cita favorita y… —Farfulló algo en voz tan baja que nadie entendió ni una palabra más.

—Repite eso —exigió Tom saber, el cotilla que habitaba en su interior alzando las orejas para no perderse ni una valiosa sílaba.

—Dije que esa chica quería saber mi talla de sostén, ¿contento? —Gruñó la bajista—. Un tanto atrevida la pregunta, ¿no? Me hice la sorda, así que no pasó de ahí, pero fue… Incómodo. Muy incómodo.

—Wow —murmuraron todos, cada uno en un diferente tono de escándalo.

—Qué pegue —agregó Tom—. ¿Y cuál es, por cierto?

—¿Cuál es qué? —Gruñó la bajista, a sabiendas de cuál era la pregunta concreta y preparándose para dar un nuevo golpe—. Cuida bien lo que dices, Kaulitz…Esa boquita tuya te puede meter en líos gordos si no aprendes a controlarla.

—Basta allá atrás —intervino David—. No negaré que encuentro esto un tanto divertido, pero Georgie, nena… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad, por remota que sea, de que alguna de tus fans tenga oportunidad contigo? Pregunto porque a ejecutivos de la disquera podría interesarles de antemano si en un futuro tendrán o no que lidiar con ese problemita tuyo.

Georgie se cruzó de brazos. —No, ningún problema. Ni hoy ni nunca —proclamó tanto para su manager, como para compañeros de banda y hasta el conductor de la camioneta—. El rollo lésbico no me va, pero los regalos y los chocolates que me dan sí. No entiendo por qué tanto jaleo, caray…

—Simple confirmación —intentó David tranquilizarla—. No importaría si fueras o no lesbiana, o bisexual en caso de que también resultara ser una opción para ti, pero es importante para la banda en conjunto, y los medios podrían ser crueles si así fuera, ¿entiendes, cariño? Es tanto una protección para ti como para el resto de nosotros si de pronto decides anunciar que tienes una _chica especial_ en tu vida, si entiendes a lo que me refiero…

—Ugh —se mordió Georgie el labio inferior—. Insisto, no es así.

—Ya déjala, Dave —dijo Tom—. Tenemos años de conocerla y jamás la hemos visto con una amiga, mucho menos una novia.

—Además —se dirigió Bill a Georgie—, no negarás que es una divertida ocurrencia. Imagina los titulares de Bild: “¡Bajista de la famosa banda Tokio Hotel sale antes del clóset que su vocalista!”, ¿a que sería gracioso comprar un número? O diez…

A sabiendas de que Bill decía eso para quitarle el ceño fruncido, Georgie rió nerviosa. —Supongo…

—Bueno —dio Jost por finiquitado el tema—, les creo. Pero Georgie… Insistiré entonces en que seas amable pero firme al rechazar a esas chicas.

—¿No más regalos? —Preguntó la bajista, la boca curvada en una mueca triste.

Su manager suspiró. —Puedes aceptarlos, pero nada de darles tu número, ni dirección o-…

—¡Talla de sostén! —Apuntó Tom, y recibió a la par otro golpe de Georgie en la cabeza más un codazo de Bill en el costado—. ¡Joder, no me maltraten! Uno vale, pero los dos conspirando en mi contra, eso sí que no.

Y si bien de ahí en adelante el tema de la sexualidad de Georgie quedó relegado a segundo plano, en la consciencia de todos se registró un pequeño pero notable cambio: Podría ser lo primero que hablarían al respecto, pero no lo último…

 

—¿En verdad te estás comiendo esos chocolates? —Interpeló Gustav a Georgie dos días después, a horas de distancia para llegar a la siguiente ciudad y mientras ésta yacía sobre el sofá del área audiovisual—. Podrían tener veneno o laxantes, o algo peor.

—Nah, no son los primeros que me como y estoy bien, viva y todo —sacó la bajista otro de la caja y se lo introdujo a la boca—. Son deliciosos, ¿quieres probar uno?

Gustav consideró negarse y regresar por donde había venido, pero decidió lo opuesto, en parte porque los gemelos estaban peleando al otro lado del autobús y lo que menos quería era quedar en medio de su fuego cruzado.

—Si insistes… —Hurgó en la caja y extrajo una pieza que se veía suculenta—. Parecen de esos chocolates caros que sólo se venden en Navidad.

—Deja te digo que lo son —dijo la bajista como si nada—. No me explico cómo los consiguió si no es que de importación y con una Visa dorada, pero no me verás quejándome si así fue.

—Wow con tus fans. —Sentándose al lado de la bajista, Gustav tomó otro chocolate—. ¿Qué más te han regalado esta semana?

—Deja me acuerdo… Varios anillos, en realidad, joyería diversa, mmm… —Se lamió los labios, eliminando una manchita de chocolate que llevaba en el inferior—. Algo de ropa, dulces por supuesto, animales de felpa y… No lo vas a creer.

—¿Lencería sexy? —Bromeó Gustav, pero para su sorpresa, Georgie abrió grandes los ojos y lo llamó tramposo.

—¡Gustav! ¿Has estado acaso revisando en mis maletas? —Lo acusó.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! ¡Uh, oh, no hablarás en serio! —Enrojeció el baterista—. Yo sólo lo dije por decir… No pensé que… Ay, Georgie, de verdad que yo no… ¡Mierda!

La bajista entrecerró los ojos, analizando cada uno de sus gestos y palabras para ver si mentía, pero terminó por creerle; Gustav no era de mostrarse tan turbado a menos que en verdad hubiera sido un terrible malentendido el que lo pusiera en semejante aprieto.

—Te creo —dijo Georgie al fin—, pero… Si te confieso algo, esto ya me está asustando.

—¿Tu magnetismo sexual o el que sólo funcione con chicas?

—Ambos —gruñó la bajista—. ¿Qué diablos les pasa? No es que me queje por los regalos gratis, pero si me vuelven a pedir un beso y después agregan ‘de lengua’, creo que voy a tener una crisis psicótica.

—No puedes culparlas. Cuando tocas el bajo eres… Uhm, olvídalo —calló Gustav, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por la imagen mental que Georgie en el escenario y concentrada en su instrumento lograban en su sistema.

Georgie sonrió. —Dilo. ¿Soy qué?

Sexy. Maravillosa. Arrebatadora. Especial. Única.

Los adjetivos desfilaron por la mente de Gustav, pero éste se negó a abrir la boca, convencido de que si lo hacía, algo malo ocurriría.

—Olvídalo, en serio. No es nada —murmuró, por inercia buscando otro chocolate de la caja y topándose en su lugar con los dedos de Georgie alrededor de su muñeca.

—Gusti… Anda, dime —hizo Georgie un puchero y Gustav se estremeció de pies a cabeza por aquello—. Me gustan los halagos, pero me encantan más cuando vienen de ti. Sólo di lo que piensas.

—Ahora mismo todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza me podría hacer merecedor de una bofetada por atrevido —farfulló el baterista, consciente de cómo los dedos de Georgie ejercían presión contra su piel.

—Sólo-…

—¡Te odio, Tom! ¡TE ODIO, que lo sepas bien! —Escucharon de pronto a través de la pared, y como si el contacto entre ambos quemara, se separaron de golpe—. ¡Ojalá te parta un rayo!

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —Preguntó Georgie, refiriéndose al mayor de los gemelos; por lo que podía captar de su trifulca, tenía que haber sido algo bueno en verdad.

—Creo que dejó caer la secadora de Bill en el lavamanos…

—Uh, va para largo entonces —suspiró Georgie resignada—. ¿Vemos una película para matar el rato?

Decantándose entre esa idea o salir de la sala y meterse de por medio entre los gemelos, Gustav optó por la primera opción. —Hecho. Tú elige.

De entre la escasa colección con la que contaban, Georgie se decidió por Vanilla Sky, y por las siguientes dos horas se sumergieron en la historia al grado que una vez ésta se terminó, les costó abandonar la postura que habían adoptado, Georgie con la cabeza en el regazo de Gustav y el baterista jugando con su cabello.

—“Ohne das Bittere ist das Süße nicht so süß”, ¿eh? —Recitó la bajista en voz baja—. De eso sé yo bastante… Dulce y amargo.

Movido también por la historia y aún con el corazón encogido por el final de la película, Gustav se inclinó y la besó en el borde de los ojos, donde pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. —No llores.

—Es que… Es tan triste —musitó la bajista, la vista clavada en la lejanía y sin parpadear para evitar que la humedad en sus ojos corriera cuesta abajo por sus mejillas—. No podría esperar una vida más para ser gatos. Sólo no… N-No podría, Gusti.

—Shhh —barrió Gustav las lágrimas que Georgie dejó caer—. No llores —repitió.

—Bésame —rebatió la bajista su orden con otra, y cuando sus labios se unieron (apenas un roce que no era dulce o amargo, sino salado por las lágrimas), el tiempo se detuvo. Una fracción de segundo apenas, pero el tiempo necesario para sanar la locura de los últimos días.

—Sabes a chocolate —balbuceó Gustav, la mejilla ardiente apoyada contra la de Georgie.

—Tú también, Gusti, tú también…

Y era dulce; en compensación por el amargo que estaba por llegar.

 

Por desgracia para Georgie, y también para Gustav, el asunto de las fans no hizo nada excepto empeorar, culminando todo en una cuarta semana de conciertos y recibir como bienvenida en Köln un encabezado que declaraba a Tokio Hotel un éxito nacional y a su bajista un imán para ‘chicas con un estilo de vida un tanto alterno al normal’.

—¡Qué diablos…! —Arrugó Georgie el periódico matutino y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible—. ¿Qué basura es ésta? Me ofende.

—Eso de ‘estilo de vida alterno al normal’ suena como… —Bill le dedicó una mirada a la bajista y luego musitó su siguiente palabra—. Oh…

—Sí, ohhh. Me están llamando un imán para lesbianas —resopló Georgie—. Insisto, ¿qué le pasa a todo mundo? Son sólo regalos…

—Y propuestas indecorosas —agregó Tom a su vez—. Ya olvídalo.

Georgie arrugó la nariz. —A mamá no le va a gustar leer esto con su taza de café…

—Eso si lo ve, piensa positivo. Es un diario local —le recordó Gustav.

Sentados frente a la mesa del autobús y desayunando los waffles que había preparado el mayor de los gemelos en un perturbador arranque de amabilidad, ninguno de los cuatro pareció dispuesto a seguir comiendo. Así fue como los encontró David, plus el ceño fruncido de Georgie, que con cada minuto que pasaba, se intensificaba más y más.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó nada más verlos—. ¿Otra vez problemas con el sanitario?

—Mejor lee esto —le tendió Bill el periódico arrugado a David, quien tras un breve vistazo, entendió la razón de la apatía general que rezumaba en la habitación—. Vaya, otro más.

—¿Cómo que otro más? —Apretando los dientes, Georgie le dedicó una mirada de muerte—. ¿Quieres decir que no es la primera publicación que dice esas patrañas?

David suspiró. —Más bien como la cuarta y se extiende, pero —agregó al ver que la bajista estaba a punto de abrir la boca— ya estamos trabajando en una estrategia de contención, así que inhala y exhala antes de entrar en estado de pánico.

—Dave, no creo que-… —Intervino Gustav a la ayuda de Georgie, pero ella le puso la mano en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa y calló.

—¿Por qué presiento que no me va a gustar tu plan de contención? —Preguntó Georgie de manera retórica, la vista clavada en el regazo. Ante la larga espera y que su manager no diera con una respuesta convincente, la chica se puso en pie y abandonó la sala.

Para todos los que la vieron partir a grandes zancadas y adivinaron en su apostura la desazón que sentía, quedó un leve regusto amargo que a lo largo del día sólo se intensificó más y más.

Era la empatía compartida de una para cuatro más.

 

La entrevista había ido bien, más que bien, excelente de hecho. Tanto, que Georgie se había permitido relajarse y reír con cada broma de la presentadora de televisión, bajado la guardia y en ello, puesto cara de sorpresa absoluta cuando la mujer lanzó la bomba directo sobre su cabeza.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal con esos rumores románticos que circulan por los medios? Dinos, Georgie, ¿es cierto lo que dicen los tabloides?

—Ah —exclamó la bajista, enrojeciendo de las mejillas. A su lado, Tom la codeó para que reaccionara—. Para empezar, ¿cuáles rumores? La semana pasada leí uno donde se decía que en realidad tengo treinta años y un marido en casa —rió, aunque la risa fue forzada—. Sea lo que sea, si es un rumor de la prensa rosa seguro que es tan falso como un billete de tres euros.

La presentadora le sonrió de vuelta, y en sus dientes blancos se dejó entrever el depredador noticioso que era en realidad.

—Bueno, más bien son rumores de otro tipo. ¿Y no dicen que detrás de cada rumor hay un dejo de verdad? —El público en la sala de grabación aplaudió su ocurrencia—. Dinos, ¿es cierto que entre tú y algunas de tus fans del género femenino existe algo más que una buena amistad?

Georgie se forzó a mantener la espalda erguida. —Ya decir ‘buena amistad’ me parece excesivo. Es difícil hacer una conexión real cuando sólo estás en cada ciudad a lo máximo, dos o tres días. Así que no, voy a tener que decir que es una mentira.

—Seh, no es nada fácil conocer gente nueva cuando se haya uno en carretera y a mitad de tour —atrajo Bill la atención sobre su persona, rescatando a Georgie y convirtiendo el tema de conversación en uno que también lo incluyera a él—. Es más que nada dormir, comer, dar conciertos y tratar de sobrevivir.

—Oh, en todo caso, ¿qué tal con el tema amoroso? —Insistió la presentadora, al parecer, aferrada en crear controversia—. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha conocido ya a las famosas groupies de carretera?

—Yeah —asintió Tom un tanto presumido—, por supuesto. No sé el resto, pero en mi caso… Uf, es divertido. Las fans son las mejores cuando se trata de demostrar cuánto les gustamos.

Bill le dedicó una ceja arqueada. —No sucede así con todos, pero es cierto que algunas fans son… Menos inocentes que otras.

—Interesante, ¿no creen? —Se dirigió la presentadora al público, y éste estalló en silbidos obscenos—. Así que Georgie… —Volvió rauda a la carga—. ¿Ocurre lo mismo en tu caso?

—Uhhh… —Se encogió la bajista en su asiento, incapaz de soportar el escrutinio al que la sometían—. Yo…

—Georgie no es de ese tipo de persona —rompió Gustav su mutismo. El usualmente quieto baterista, harto ya de ser testigo silencioso del malestar de Georgie, salió en su defensa—. Ella es mucho más madura que todos nosotros juntos, no le van esos rollos de una noche.

La bajista asintió. —No me sentiría bien conmigo misma si lo hiciera. Es importante conocer siempre a la otra persona, y es casi imposible encontrar al chico adecuado a simple vista, ¿no?

—¿Pero qué tal a la chica adecuada? —Preguntó la entrevistadora, fingiendo inocencia a pesar de que era obvio lo mucho que se había esforzado para llevar la conversación hacia esos derroteros—. Porque varios periódicos en Alemania dicen lo mismo, que quizá el interés que muestran tus fans sea mutuo…

Georgie hundió los hombros, pero se mantuvo ecuánime. —Como dije antes, no son más que rumores.

—¿Por qué ya tienes a alguien esperándote en casa o aún no has encontrado a la chica ideal? —Siguió insistiendo la entrevistadora hasta un punto en que resultaba doloroso de observar.

Con gran presencia de ánimo, Georgie levantó el mentón y la miró directo a los ojos antes de responder. —No, no tengo a nadie especial ahora mismo. Con respecto a lo otro… Temo decir que no soy capaz de responder esos sentimientos. Encuentro halagador que algunas fans tengan esa clase de admiración por mi persona, pero no me veo en una relación amorosa con otra chica. No es quien soy.

La mujer apretó los dientes, al parecer frustrada de no haber obtenido ni la respuesta ni la reacción que esperaba, pero más allá de ese pequeño gesto, no dejó ver en ello su desilusión.

—Triste noticia para las fans de Georgie Listing, ¿eh? Ahora iremos a una pausa comercial y a nuestro regreso les diré cómo pueden ganar boletos para el concierto de esta noche de Tokio Hotel. ¡Manténganse sintonizados y no cambien de canal!

Apenas la cámara dejó de grabar, Georgie dejó ir el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gustav, inclinándose sobre su oído para evitar ser escuchado por alguien más.

La bajista se pasó la mano por los ojos. —Lo estaré una vez salgamos del estudio. Esa arpía…

Desde el otro lado, Bill le tironeó de la manga. —Vamos. David espera.

Haciendo aplomo de fuerzas y orgullo, Georgie salió del estudio con la frente en alto y pasos firmes, pero también con la mano de Gustav apretando la suya que temblaba.

En ningún momento se volvió para mirar a la presentadora.

 

—… y, uhm, ¿puedo abrazarte? —Le pidió una fan a Georgie dos días después en el backstage de su último concierto. Con el regalo que ésta le había dado no menos de un minuto atrás aún en las manos, Georgie asintió y se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando la fan (una chica rubia, probablemente de su misma edad), le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y la abrazó, sí, pero también la besó en los labios.

—Hey, ¡hey! —Acudió Sven, uno de los guardaespaldas encargados de la banda, y haló a la chica desde los hombros hasta separarla de la bajista, quien apenas había reaccionado y parecía congelada en su sitio—. ¿Es que no entendiste las reglas antes de entrar aquí?

—Yo… Perdón… Los nervios… La emoción… —Trastabilló la chica con las palabras, pero sin signos de arrepentimiento por sus acciones—. No me pude resistir.

Georgie intervino. —No pasa nada, Sven. Uhm, pero creo que es mejor si… —Suspiró con cansancio—. Gracias por el regalo —se dirigió a la chica—, pero… No aprecio que hicieras eso.

—L-Lo siento —murmuró ésta cabizbaja—. Yo pensé que-…

—Seh, disculpa —dio media vuelta la bajista y abandonó la sala lo más rápido que le permitieron los pies.

Odiaba eso, el huir, pero tras lo vivido en las últimas semanas, parecía la única opción viable que le quedaba. Y ahora no sólo cargaba con la culpa de sentirse juzgada por algo que se escapaba a sus posibilidades, sino que además llevaba encima la horrible duda si lo ocurrido apenas unos segundos antes había sido del todo desagradable o la muestra de una faceta suya que nunca antes había conocido.

Tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos, recordó la suavidad, la leve humedad, la presión de otra boca cálida contra la suya…

—¡Georgie, espera! —Girando sobre sus pies, la bajista se encontró frente a frente con Gustav—. ¿A dónde vas? El autobús está en dirección contraria.

—Yo… No sé —balbuceó la bajista—. ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?

Gustav se pasó una mano por el cabello. —David mandó sacar a la chica con Sven, y uno de los fotógrafos… —El estómago de Georgie de pronto pareció llenarse de plomo—. No importa, Dave va a solucionarlo todo, por eso me pidió que viniera por ti. ¿Estás bien? Te ves alterada.

—Gusti… —Aún con el regalo en la mano, Georgie empezó a jadear—. No lo vi venir… Ella sólo se lanzó y… Te juro que no reaccioné a tiempo… Yo no…

Gustav frunció el ceño, y con cuidado, se acercó a ella hasta poderla tocar. —Todo estará bien. David se hará cargo y será como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

«No, porque alguien -¡una chica!- me besó y no me desagradó en lo absoluto», pensó la bajista, pero por inercia asintió, consciente de que no era sólo ella quien sufría, sino Gustav también.

—Bésame —le pidió de pronto—. Por favor, bésame.

El baterista pareció meditarlo, pero tomar una decisión no le costó mucho.

Ahí, en ese corredor oscuro y solitario, besó a Georgie y limpió de sus labios el tacto suave de la otra chica. Apenas un atisbo de otros besos que en el pasado habían compartido, pero a la bajista le bastó para encontrar en ello un puerto sobre el cual atracar.

Mientras tuviera a Gustav, ella no tendría dudas de lo que su corazón necesitaba y buscaba con desesperación.

Ni una sola.

Y ninguna fan o cualquier otra persona en realidad, lo cambiarían jamás.

Era un hecho -el único en su vida- inexpugnable.

La única verdad que ella necesitaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Acto III: Carol.

**3.- Acto III: Carol.**

 

Su última semana -la quinta- en aquella gira por Alemania, resultó ser la mejor de todas. Era la vuelta completa al circuito y el concierto final lo darían en el local más grande de Magdeburg. Los boletos se habían vendido como pan caliente apenas unas horas después de abierta la taquilla al público, y el lugar se cargó con la energía eléctrica de las fans que se agolparon no sólo dentro del recinto, sino también en el exterior a la espera de vislumbrar a sus ídolos a la salida.

La sincronía de la banda esa noche fue perfecta, y el concierto cerró con una versión larga de Unendlichkeit que las fans corearon hasta que la última nota musical se desvaneció entre la inmensidad de cuerpos sudorosos y las luces del escenario.

Sujetos por la cintura y con el corazón latiéndoles desbocado en el pecho, Gustav, Georgie, Tom y Bill se inclinaron ante el público y entendieron ahí como nunca que ese era su sueño hecho realidad; la culminación de la fantasía infantil en delirios de fama y grandeza hecha materia de polvo estelar al alcance de sus dedos.

El primer peldaño de una carrera meteórica que prometía ser justo como su más grande anhelo se los había pintado siempre en la vida.

Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Georgie mientras se inclinaban de vuelta frente al público y recibían el atronador aplauso de las fans, Gustav cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la marejada de emociones que amenazaba con tomar posesión de su mente y cuerpo.

En el ahí y el ahora, todo era perfecto.

 

Después del concierto y una larga pero satisfactoria sesión de autógrafos a la salida del local, David los condujo a todos de vuelta al departamento de Georgie en la ciudad. En votación de cuatro sobre cero, la banda decidió que sería mejor dormir en el suelo de la cocina-sala-comedor que en las minúsculas literas del autobús de la gira.

En vista además de que volverían a Loitsche al cabo de tres días para reincorporarse a la escuela y a la espera de nuevas órdenes de la disquera con respecto a otra gira o presentaciones en televisión y radio, la decisión de quedarse con Georgie en su departamento fue una fácil una vez que David les prometió acompañarlos a la noche siguiente a uno de los clubes en la ciudad a modo de premio por cinco semanas continuas de duro trabajo y grandes recompensas.

Despidiéndolos para la noche una vez la cena arribó al departamento (comida tailandesa de un negocio a dos calles de distancia) bajo la amenaza, media broma y medio en serio de que se portaran bien, David les recordó que el día siguiente sería libre y que en la noche pasaría por ellos a las nueve en punto.

Un coro de adioses dichos desde los sofás, seguidos de un par de carcajadas y conversación amena fue lo último que escuchó su manager antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Joder, ¡joder! Estoy tan feliz que podría salir volando por la ventana si quisiera —dijo Bill aún con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de las últimas horas—. Abriría los brazos y sin pensarlo saltaría.

—Alto ahí, Peter Pan —intervino Georgie apenas pasar el bocado—, no quiero que me desalojen sólo porque tuviste una de tus brillantes ideas. Un suicidio en el vecindario es lo peor para la zona.

—Seh, piensa en Tom —agregó Gustav entre sorbos a su lata de coca-cola—, sólo tú eres capaz de soportarlo por más de cinco minutos. El pobre moriría de tristeza y soledad.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó el mayor de los gemelos, pero no negó nada—. De cualquier modo… ¿Listos para mañana en la noche? Escuché de parte de Sven que el Achtung! es el club de moda en la ciudad. Algo relacionado con un DJ de Escandinavia según lo que capté.

—¿Música electrónica? —Apuntó Georgie—. Suena genial.

—Ugh —arrugó Bill la nariz, deteniendo sus palillos en el aire a mitad de camino entre el plato y su boca—, eso no es música, apenas si ruido y percusiones. Ni siquiera tiene voz.

—Pfff —lo desdeñaron Tom y Georgie al unísono—. Habla por ti.

—Seh, puedes quedarte sentado en el área VIP si así quieres —sugirió Georgie—. Yo pienso bailar y divertirme. ¿Qué tal tú, Gusti?

—Uhhh… —Removiendo los contenidos de su plato con los palillos, Gustav ponderó bien su respuesta antes de hablar—. No sé si me apetece ir. Preferiría quedarme aquí y descansar, ver una película o dos.

—¡Aburridooo! —Chanceó Tom propinándole un codazo en las costillas—. Sal un poco, Schäfer. Escucha música, bebe un poco si puedes, y practica uno de tus pasos de baile si encuentras una chica que quiera bailar contigo y tus dos pies izquierdos.

—Mmm —respondió el baterista, dejando su verdadero sentir al respecto entre las sombras de la distracción—. Ya veremos…

—Da igual, lo importante es aprovechar ahora que tenemos la oportunidad y antes de que ustedes regresen a Loitsche, porque después será imposible tener una ocasión igual —les recordó Georgie, concentrándose después en acabar con los contenidos de su plato.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores alusiones a temas que no fueran la escuela, el concierto de esa noche y lo deliciosa que estaba la comida.

Al final fue Georgie quien bostezó abriendo grande la boca y se despidió de todos deseándoles buenas noches.

—Las mantas están donde siempre, igual que el colchón inflable —les recordó a los gemelos—. ¿Vienes conmigo, Gustav, o vas a estar despierto un rato más? —Le preguntó al baterista. Por regla general, Gustav dormía en el suelo a los pies de la cama de Georgie, pero más seguido era que acababan los dos compartiendo la estrecha cama de la bajista mientras Bill y Tom ocupaban el espacio que quedaba entre el sofá y la pared una vez que empujaban los escasos muebles lo más cerca posible a las paredes.

—Uh, sí —se apresuró Gustav a terminar su cena y depositar su plato en el fregadero. Para cuando terminó su aseo nocturno de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, Georgie ya estaba vestida en un leve pijama veraniego y esperando por él bajo las mantas—. Cierra los ojos.

Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, Georgie esperó a que Gustav se desvistiera y pusiera el pijama que consistía en un par limpio de bóxers y una camiseta vieja y repleta de agujeros.

—Ven acá —se apartó un poco hacia la orilla del colchón y Gustav se introdujo a su lado bajo las cobijas. Tentativos, tanto él como ella tardaron en encontrar una postura cómoda para los dos.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Preguntó Gustav al cabo de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales el único ruido fue el de los gemelos alistándose para dormir.

—No mucho —admitió Georgie con un nuevo bostezo—, un poco cansada nada más. Emocionada por mañana.

—¿Y eso? —Se giró Gustav de lado para ver el rostro de Georgie iluminado por la escasa luz que se colaba desde la ventana.

—Achtung! suena increíble, e ir con ustedes… —Georgie dejó escapar un suspiro—. Los extrañaré cuando regresen a Loitsche y yo me quede aquí.

—Sabes que-… —Hizo amagos Gustav de recordarle que ella también era libre de volver si así lo deseaba, tanto si quería quedarse con su madre o en la casa Schäfer donde sería bien recibida por igual.

—Shhh —apretó Georgie una mano de Gustav entre las suyas—. Lo sé. Hablé con mamá esta mañana y es probable que vuelva a Loitsche la próxima semana o quizá la que le sigue, pero antes me quedaré un poco más en Magdeburg. Robert vendrá de visita y quiero que conozca mi departamento y que pasemos tiempo juntos ahora que es posible.

—Oh, vaya… —Asimiló Gustav la información recibida—. ¿Entonces después volverás?

—Ajá —asintió Georgie quedito, pegándose más a Gustav—. David no ha sido muy claro del todo al respecto con lo que haremos los próximos meses, pero quiero ocupar mi tiempo en algo, lo que sea. Hasta para mí hay un límite del número de horas que puedo practicar con el bajo. La cuestión es que sigo sin saber qué haré.

«Vuelve a Loitsche. Conmigo. Vuelve conmigo», pensó Gustav, acercándose a su vez a la bajista y rozando la mejilla de ésta con la punta de su nariz.

—¿Georgie?

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hueles delicioso —le confesó Gustav por lo bajo y con las orejas ardiéndole de vergüenza—, ¿qué es?

Los labios de la bajista se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Gracias. Es mi nuevo gel de baño. ¿En verdad te gusta?

—Uh-uh —se movió el baterista—, no tienes ni idea.

—De hecho —rió Georgie—, tengo una idea bastante clara al respecto. ¿Es que trajiste tus baquetas a la cama o te encanta mi aroma a tal grado?

Para demostrar su punto, Georgie deslizó uno de sus muslos por el frente de Gustav y éste siseó por la oleada de placer que lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

—Jo, qué vergüenza —intentó retirarse el baterista, pero Georgie lo mantuvo en su sitio.

—No te sientas así, es normal —apoyó su otra mano sobre el estómago descubierto de Gustav—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que-…?

—¿Me masturbé? —Suplió Gustav la pausa—. Hace por lo menos tres días.

—No me jodas, Gus… —Jugueteó Georgie sus dedos sobre la línea del bóxer que el baterista vestía—. Eres chico y tienes diecisiete años. Admite que lo hiciste esta mañana por lo menos.

—Bien —bufó Gustav—. Admito que _intenté_ hacerlo esta mañana. Obviamente fallé de la manera más miserable posible.

—Oh, joder… ¿Fue cuando Bill amenazó con romper el seguro si no salías del baño? —Adivinó Georgie, y el baterista asintió en un gesto de resignación.

—Ahí mismo…

Tal y como Georgie lo había dicho, esa misma mañana Gustav se había despertado veinte minutos antes de lo normal para tener un poco de tiempo de calidad en el retrete, tiempo que con cada día que pasaban dentro del autobús viajando por toda Alemania se volvía más y más valioso. Su plan había sido perfecto en teoría por su simplicidad; veinte minutos, de los cuales planeaba usar quince para meneársela un rato usando un poco de saliva y su imaginación, más cinco extras para orinar, lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes a solas, sin tener que compartir el minúsculo sanitario con nadie más. En verdad, un plan sin fallas que se vino al traste cuando encontró la puerta del baño cerrada y la luz encendida al otro lado. Sin malicia de por medio, Tom le había ganado la única habitación en todo el autobús que contaba con un pestillo, y por ende con privacidad asegurada, por lo que Gustav perdió diez minutos de su valioso tiempo esperando a que el mayor de los gemelos desalojara el baño, y los siguientes diez en tratar de concentrarse para lograr que su erección matutina desapareciera.

Sin éxito, porque justo como Georgie recordaba, Bill había tocado la puerta cada treinta segundos, desesperado por “echar un maldito pis, carajo”, según su propia elección de palabras.

Resultado final: Gustav había tenido que deshacerse de su erección a base de imaginar a su antigua maestra de historia en bikini y chorros de agua helada en el área de la entrepierna.

—Ow, Gusti… Eso debió doler —se le pegó Georgie al costado y le pasó una pierna por entre las suyas—. Volver a casa tiene sus ventajas, ¿eh? Tu propia habitación, tu cama, tus revistas porno bajo el colchón…

El baterista abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Cómo sabes de mis revistas bajo el colchón? ¡Ni mi madre sabe de ellas! Bueno… Eso espero.

—¿Recuerdas nuestras tardes de martes, uh? Pues… Una vez que fuiste al baño, yo aproveché para ver qué tan cierto era el mito.

—Mierda, Georgie… —En la semipenumbra de la habitación, Gustav evitó que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la bajista.

—No es nada para que te sientas avergonzado. Masturbarse es normal. Es más, pensaría que es raro, rarísimo de cojones si no lo hicieras al menos cinco veces a la semana.

—Más bien como veinte —murmuró Gustav—. ¿Tú también lo haces?

—¿Qué? ¿Masturbarme? —Rió Georgie por lo bajo—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que-… ¡Ah! —Jadeó Gustav cuando la mano de Georgie se deslizó dentro de su ropa interior y le sujetó el pene erecto desde la base—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tócame también. —Usando su otra mano, Georgie guió a Gustav por debajo de su camiseta hasta uno de sus pechos—. Anda.

Rodando hasta quedar frente a frente, apartaron la ropa que salía sobrando y se acariciaron por espacio de largos minutos. Cuando al final Gustav se corrió sobre las sábanas y parte del estómago de Georgie, dos de sus dedos acariciaban a la bajista entre las piernas y la hacían temblar como una hoja al viento.

—Gus, Gus, ¡ahhh! —Se retorció Georgie bajo su toque, presionando sus vientres juntos mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda—. Más rápido, uh…

Al cabo de unos segundos, Georgie escondió el rostro en el cuello de Gustav y se cuerpo se puso rígido contra el del baterista, la espalda arqueada y la piel ardiente. Sólo hasta que las últimas ondas de su orgasmo se desvanecieron fue capaz ella de respirar de vuelta y aspirar una gran bocanada.

Cuidadoso a sabiendas de que Georgie se encontraba en extremo sensible, Gustav deslizó sus dedos fuera del cuerpo de la bajista y la besó en la frente sudorosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó por inercia, atento a la respiración agitada de Georgie.

—Necesitaba eso… —Balbuceó ella con algunos mechones de cabello pegados en el rostro—. Mmm, sí… Lo extrañaba.

Gustav intentó adivinar en su tono otro significado, pero luego de un rato se dio por vencido y se concentró en vestirse una prenda a la vez y ayudarle a Georgie a hacer lo propio. Había ocasiones en las que lo mejor era dejar ir, y esa parecía una.

—Buenas noches, Gusti —lo abrazó Georgie desde atrás, respirando contra su nuca y dejándose llevar por el sueño profundo.

Antes de que el baterista pudiera responderle, él también había perdido la consciencia.

 

De tener que elegir un adjetivo que le quedara como anillo al dedo, cada miembro de la banda habría escogido uno diferente para lo que Achtung! había venido a significar en las últimas dos horas.

Para Georgie y Tom habría sido ‘incomparable’, lo cual no era nada de sorprenderse cuando desde el área VIP se les veía bailar juntos en la pista de baile al ritmo de la música electrónica; para Bill resultó ser ‘agradable’, dicho a secas y con una copa en la mano conseguida de contrabando ya que era menor de edad. Gustav por su parte…

—¿Yo? —Miró directo a los ojos de la chica rubia que había entablado conversación con él en el bar y de paso lo había seguido hasta su mesa—, uh, ¿cuántos crees?

La chica -quien se había presentado como Carol-, arrugó la naricita respingona que coronaba su rostro pecoso y lanzó un número al aire.

—Por lo menos dieciocho para estar en este club, pero… Mi instinto me dice que dos o tres años más, sólo para estar segura. ¿Acerté?

Gustav denegó con la cabeza, pero un gesto tan vago que la pregunta murió en el aire.

Al cabo de una hora de conversación, Gustav había descubierto de Carol que tenía veinticuatro años, era modelo en Francia y estaba en la ciudad por una sesión fotográfica para una compañía de automóviles de la que él no recordaba haber oído hablar jamás. Daba igual, pues conforme los vasos de licor se apilaban alrededor de ambos en la mesa, las palabras pasaban a segundo término.

—¿Quieres encontrarte conmigo en el baño? —Le propuso Carol a Gustav una vez pasado el quinto trago de vodka—. ¿Qué dices?

Sintiendo un calor extraño vaciarse en su estómago y recorrer sus extremidades, Gustav lo consideró por una fracción de segundo antes de asentir bobamente.

—Último cubículo del baño de chicas, cinco minutos. Te espero —se despidió de él con un beso en los labios para después desaparecer entre la multitud.

Una vez a solas, Gustav acabó con su bebida de un trago y dejó que el alcohol le quemara la garganta. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿En verdad se iba a encontrar con Carol si dentro de cuatro minutos y treinta segundos iba a buscarla al baño de mujeres?

Aquello era más de lo que su mente podía procesar, en especial porque apenas contaba con diecisiete años, y Carol era ya una mujer de veinticuatro que cumpliría veinticinco en menos de un mes, según el dato que ella le había pasado. Una diferencia nada despreciable de casi ocho años que marcaba una línea difícil de cruzar.

Mil y un razones de por qué no era lo correcto desfilaron por su mente, pero puntual a su cita, pasados cuatro minutos, Gustav se puso en pie y escudando una excusa de lo más ordinaria (“Voy al baño”, dicha a Bill quien era el único que quedaba de la banda en su mesa) se dirigió a los lavabos.

Frente a las puertas, enfiló a mano derecha al de damas y sin darle tiempo a las chicas que se miraban frente al espejo con una barra de labial en las manos de cuestionar por qué se encontraba ahí, se introdujo en el último cubículo al fondo, aliviado de que en efecto, Carol esperaba por él.

—Hey, viniste —lo empujó contra la puerta, poniendo el pestillo para evitar interrupciones molestas—. Toma asiento en mi modesta oficina —le indicó el retrete que tenía la tapa abajo.

Un tanto cohibido por las órdenes, Gustav así lo hizo, observando después como Carol se alzaba el corto vestido que llevaba y se bajaba las bragas sin ningún pudor. A diferencia de Georgie, Carol iba depilada a cero, y por una peculiar sensación de vergüenza, el baterista desvió la vista hacia la pared más próxima.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó Carol el repentino bochorno que parecía estar pasando—. No me vas a decir ahora que eres virgen, ¿oh sí?

—Uhm… —Se pasó Gustav una mano por la nuca—. La verdad es que… Tengo diecisiete años. Dieciocho el próximo septiembre, pero uh, aún falta un poco para eso. Casi once meses, en realidad.

—Oh —exclamó Carol, pero se recuperó casi de manera instantánea—. No importa. Abre las piernas un poco, eso es… —Arrodillándose frente a él, Carol le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta los muslos igual que la ropa interior—. Yumi —exclamó cuando vio su pene erecto alzarse interesado.

Experimentando dudas, Gustav estuvo a punto de detener a Carol, pero una vez que la chica le puso el condón optó por dejar que todo siguiera su rumbo.

—Diecisiete o no… Intenta durar más de cinco minutos —le susurró Carol al oído cuando se sentó sobre su regazo y el miembro de Gustav la penetró hasta la base—. Joder, sí, sí…

Sujetándola por las caderas, Gustav tiró de Carol hacia él, creando una fricción entre ambos que los hizo ver estrellas si cerraban los ojos y se dejaban llevar por el placer.

Apoyando sus manos contra la pared, Carol hizo gran parte del trabajo mientras Gustav usaba una mano para acariciarle los pechos por debajo del vestido y la otra sobre su cadera para no marcar el ritmo.

—Un poco más, sí, así —jadeó Carol contra el hombro de Gustav. Apretando su pelvis, escuchó a su vez el gemido ronco que Gustav dejó escapar de sus labios.

Al cabo de un rato Carol se levantó, y dándole la espalda a Gustav, lo instó a penetrarla desde atrás. No perdiendo tiempo, Gustav así lo hizo, hundiéndose hasta al fondo y estableciendo un ritmo de estocadas cortas y rápidas. Deslizando su mano derecha por entre las piernas de Carol, usó parte de su secreción para acariciarle los labios internos y por último presionar contra su clítoris como recordaba de su poca experiencia con las mujeres, que dicho fuera, se limitaba a Georgie y a Lulú.

Presionando la boca contra su nuca, Gustav la besó repetidas veces sin perder jamás el ritmo de sus caderas. En su lengua apreció el sabor salado del sudor y la esencia particular de almizcle y picante que él recordaba como sexo; apresurando su ritmo y el de las caricias que le prodigaba a Carol, no tardo ella en correrse seguida del baterista, quien la abrazó desde atrás y se sintió aturdido una vez que el subidón de hormonas empezó a decaer rápidamente.

—Mierda —gruñó contra el cuerpo de Carol.

—Con cuidado, no vayas a derramar nada —se apartó Carol de él, enseñándole a continuación cómo envolver el condón usado en papel higiénico para después tirarlo a la basura.

Vistiéndose apresurado, Gustav recordó de pronto que estaban en un lugar público y que lo mejor sería eliminar todo rastro de su pequeño delito.

—¿En verdad tienes diecisiete? —Preguntó la chica mientras se subía las bragas y se acomodaba la ropa.

—Sí —admitió Gustav, un tanto avergonzado de que su desempeño no hubiera sido el correcto. Una parte de él no tan pequeña como había creído en un primer momento, le recordó además que tal vez para Carol (que tenía no sólo más años, sino más experiencia que él) el encuentro de momentos atrás no había sido nada más que uno de los peores en su repertorio—. ¿Tan malo fue? —Quiso saber, aprensivo en demasía de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

—Fue… —Le acarició Carol la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Un poco torpe, un tanto romo de los bordes pero si en verdad tienes diecisiete… Fue bueno, mucho mejor de lo que hizo mi novio de aquel entonces la primera vez que lo hicimos.

—¿Tu ex novio?

—Mi novio actual, bobo —le dio Carol un golpecito en la nariz—. Seguimos juntos desde entonces.

—Oh… —Carraspeó Gustav—. ¿A él no le importa que tú… ya sabes?

Carol le dedicó una mirada de leve reproche. —Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo siento —masculló el baterista, seguro de que la había incomodado. Por lo intenso de lo vivido entre ambos, no podía a pesar de todo sentir lástima por ese novio que la esperaba en Francia.

—Quita esa cara. Fue divertido. Sal tú primero, ve —lo despidió Carol con un beso corto y húmedo, abriendo la puerta para él y dejándolo partir sin más.

En el baño, otras tres chicas diferentes a las que se encontraban a su llegada se codearon e intercambiaron risas y miradas cómplices entre ellas mientras apurado, Gustav salió de los lavabos con la vista al frente y picores por todo el cuerpo.

De regreso al área VIP, Gustav comprobó que poco había cambiado en su ausencia. Algún mesero había limpiado la mesa y una nueva ronda de bebidas esperaban por él y por una acompañante que él sabía, no volvería a su lado por la noche. Bill seguía tan enfrascado en su conversación con unos miembros del staff que los acompañaban por la noche además de David, pero al verlo de regreso, no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a su tardanza.

Las únicas palabras que le dedicó a su vuelta fueron unas que a Gustav le hicieron sentir un ramalazo de culpa:

—Georgie te busca desde hace rato.

—Oh, gracias —dijo Gustav, pero en lugar de ir a buscar a la bajista, esperó a que ella viniera por él.

Su decisión no fue la errada, pues al cabo de un rato apareció Georgie en compañía de Tom, los dos con las mejillas arreboladas de tanto bailar y deseosos de tomarse un descanso.

—¡Hey, Gusti! —Se sentó Georgie a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo contra ella en un gesto despreocupado—. ¿Dónde estabas? Jamás te encontré en el baño. Quería que bailaras con nosotros —le expresó su anhelo, poniendo un pequeño puchero en los labios.

—No lo creo —se encogió Gustav de hombros, deseando soltarse de su toque, no porque no lo ansiara, sino porque se sentía expuesto y no quería que la bajista adivinara de lo ocurrido con Carol—, esta música no es lo mío. No sabría cómo moverme sin parecer un tarado.

—Haz lo que Tom, finge que bailas —se burló Georgie del mayor de los gemelos, y éste le dedicó un gesto obsceno que de manos de cualquier otro, habría puesto furiosa a Georgie, pero nunca con Tom.

—Oye, Gus —intervino Tom de pronto—, ¿era Carol Jamet la que estaba hace rato contigo?

—¿Carol Jamet? —Se sumó Georgie a la charla—. ¿La modelo francesa?

—Uhhh —se encogió Gustav de hombros—, eso me dijo ella. Pensé que era una broma suya eso de ser modelo en Francia y uhm, da igual…

—Woah, qué locura. En fin… —Agregó Tom, cambiando después de tema y guiando su plática hacia derroteros menos peligrosos para todos.

Pese a que por poco había esquivado la bala, el resto de la noche Gustav se mostró opacado y monosilábico en su conversación, bebiendo trago tras trago hasta que a la hora de irse fue trabajo de Georgie y de Tom arrastrarlo hasta la camioneta que los llevaría de regreso al departamento de la bajista.

De ese viaje de regreso y cómo al día siguiente había despertado en ropa interior sobre la cama de Georgie, Gustav recordaría poco o nada el resto de su vida. Muy al contrario de la propia Georgie, quien por años venideros tendría muy presente la larga noche en vela que había pasado viendo a Gustav sufrir de su primera borrachera seria y oliendo al perfume de alguien más.

 

La mañana siguiente llegó más pronto de lo que cualquiera de los cuatro miembros de la banda podría desear. Lidiando con su propia resaca, los gemelos se habían levantado temprano para acomodar maletas y estar preparados para la llegada de David, quien había adelantado su partida por cuestiones personales y los conduciría ese día de regreso a Loitsche junto con Gustav mientras Georgie se quedaba en Magdeburg por un par de semanas más.

Para ellos, que durante el último mes y medio habían convivido brazo con brazo en el reducido espacio del autobús de la gira, la idea de separarse resultaba monstruosa y un tanto atemorizante.

Especialmente para Gustav, quien tras ser el último en despertar apenas si tuvo tiempo para ducharse antes de tener que subir las maletas a la camioneta y despedirse de Georgie.

—Gus… —Le acarició Georgie la cabeza mientras el baterista la rodeaba por la cintura y los obligaba a ambos a hacer esperar al resto—. Te veré a más tardar dentro de quince días.

—Ugh… —Se estremeció Gustav—. No me agrada la idea de estar en Loitsche mientras tú estás aquí sola.

La bajista lo estrechó más cerca. —Hueles mejor que anoche…

—Yo… —Gustav sujetó sus caderas y apreció el cambio de formas, porque ahí donde Georgie era curvas redondeadas y suavidad, Carol había sido ángulos y huesos saltones de modelo—. Anoche…

—Lo sé —confesó Georgie—, los vi cuando entraste al baño de chicas y esperé diez minutos frente a la puerta. Fue bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

—Lo siento —musitó Gustav, la garganta cerrada por una emoción extraña de culpa, miedo y vergüenza—, lo siento tanto…

—¿Me amas, Gusti? —Frotó Georgie su mejilla contra la del baterista—. ¿De verdad me amas?

—Sí.

—Entonces está bien. Es todo lo que necesito… No estoy enojada contigo por… Ya sabes. Estoy celosa, me muero de celos… Pero de algún modo, casi siento que es lo justo.

—¿Lo justo?

—No quiero pelear contigo. Jamás. No me puedo enojar, ni por esto ni por nada, y… También te amo, Gusti.

—Georgie…

—¡Gustav Schäfer! ¿Cuánto más planeas tardarte? —Aporreó Bill la puerta del cuarto de la bajista y los hizo saltar a los dos del susto—. ¡Nos vamos contigo o sin ti, caray! Date prisa.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo —murmuró Gustav movido por sus emociones, besando el rostro de Georgie por todos lados menos en la boca.

—Y yo que te quedaras a mi lado pero… Tienes clases, ¿recuerdas? Un mes de retraso y sería el colmo que siguieras acumulando faltas por simple capricho. Si sigues así vas a perder el año, y no es algo que te puedas permitir cuando te falta tan poco para terminar el Gymnasium.

Gustav gruñó y por último la besó en la boca, pidiendo permiso para usar su lengua y recibiéndolo en el acto. Atraídos por fuerza gravitatoria, terminaron dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desdibujaba y perdía su significancia.

Al final, quien logró separarlos fue Tom, recordándoles en voz baja a través de la puerta que David no tardaría en perder la paciencia y vendría por sí mismo a comprobar por qué tardaban tanto en despedirse.

—Ven conmigo, Georgie —le rogó Gustav a la bajista, pero ella lo soltó y retrocedió dos pasos marcando así cuán firme se encontraba en su decisión de no regresar a Loitsche todavía.

—No, vuelve tú a Loitsche y cuando sea tiempo… Ven por mí. Yo te esperaré, Gus.

Compartiendo un último beso -tan pequeño y tímido como la primera vez-, los dos se despidieron y Georgie lo vio partir en compañía de David y los gemelos sintiendo como Gustav se llevaba con él una gran parte de lo que era ella.

A cambio, el fuego de los celos le quemó las entrañas y prometió quedarse con ella para siempre.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
